S
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 4 (S&M). Synopsis As Sun gives support to Hapu in fighting Crabominable, Lillie notices Type: Null fighting the Ultra Beasts. She goes to the site of the battle to see Gladion, her brother. She gets attacked by the Ultra Beast, and in that moment, Gladion fights with his new Pokémon. Chapter Plot Hapu states until she solves the problem on Poni Island, she cannot be acknowledged by Tapu Fini. Sun recalls there isn't supposed to be an Island Kahuna for Poni Island, but is told Hapu was called by Hala to be told they elected her. Hapu has Sun watch as her Mudsdale defeats the Crabrawler, which proves Sun that she is powerful enough to be an Island Kahuna. Mudsdale continues fighting, but the Crabominable lands a hit on it. Hapu is nevertheless impressed, for Crabominable, for a wild Pokémon, chose a perfect timing to attack. Thus, her Mudsdale returns the damage with Counter, hitting Crabominable in its eyes. Sun is amazed, as Hapu points out she trained hard to show Tapu Fini that she is an Island Kahuna. Sun notes she is speaking as if the guardian deity was here. Hapu actually points to Tapu Fini, to his right side. This shocks Sun, who realizes he is supposed to give her the Mirage Berry. He spots his package near Crabominable, and has Dollar retrieve it. Crabominable punches Dollar and Sun's Machamp, so hard that the latter and Sun being thrown out of the door into the sea. Mudsdale uses Mud Slap, which hits Crabominable. Hapu thanks Sun for distracting Crabominable, for the latter has been blinded. Hapu rides Mudsdale, who goes finish Crabominable off, who, despite having mud on its eyes, manages to land a hit on Mudsdale. Hapu is in shock, noting that Crabominable is not only strong, but accurate in its attacks. She believes it still won't be able to reach them, but Crabominable goes to attack them. Meanwhile, at Ula'ula Island, Burnet, with Sina, Dexio, Lillie and the two children, contacts Kukui. Kukui reports the Ultra Beasts are headed towards Hokulani Observatory, but they managed to stall them at Route 10. Lillie notices Type: Null amidst the Ultra Beasts, and stands up. She mutters that "he" came as well, and has to go there, too. This upsets Burnet, for Lillie just went off on her own. Back at Hapu, the Crabominable hit Mudsdale hard. Hapu comments it used its fist as a rocket. Sun does not care about Hapu being an Island Kahuna, but notes Crabominable needs to be defeated, else he wouldn't be able to give Tapu Fini the Mirage Berry. Thus, Sun insults Hapu, to motivate her into fighting. Hapu is annoyed, but admits Sun is right, for the next attack should determine the winner. Crabominable launches its fist, but it misses its target. Hapu is surprised, but has Mudsdale finish Crabominable with Mega Kick, and is slammed to the wall. Hapu questions why did it miss, and sees she can't even stand straight. Much to her amazement, she sees that Sun had Machamp lift the entire boat. Sun explains since she registered Machamp in her Page Rider, he had Machamp lift the boat, so Mudsdale would be moved to evade the attack. He attributes the victory to himself, which angers Hapu, for it was her Mudsdale that defeated Crabominable. Suddenly, Tapu Fini visits the two, who become silent, lest they angry the guardian deity. Hapu gives the Mirage Berry to Sun, who asks of her to do the ritual, since he is too wounded to do it himself. Much to her amazement, she sees a Sparkling Stone, and realizes that Tapu Fini acknowledges her as an Island Kahuna. Hapu is touched and starts crying, but Sun reminds her to give the Mirage Berry to Tapu Fini. At Hokulani Observatory, Molayne and Kukui see as Celesteela falls down. They note that Type: Null and Gladion defeated it single-handedly. Gladion questions their carefreeness, for Guzzlord is still present, and Sophocles and Acerola, who are under its threat, ask for Big Mo's help. Suddenly, Gladion stops, for he is referred to as brother. He looks at Lillie, whom Guzzlord attempts to attack. To stop it, Gladion and Type: Null attack, the latter's mask cracking and shining with a bright light. After the attack, Guzzlord falls down, which amazes Kukui and Molayne that Guzzlord fell in one hit. Gladion visits Lillie to ask her if she is all right, his Type: Null having evolved. Lillie confirms she is okay, and is amazed that Type: Null evolved just to protect her. Gladion, however, questions when and why she left. Lillie admits that her mother wanted to use Nebby for her plans. Much like Gladion left with Type: Null, she also left with Nebby to stop her mother. Burnet, Kukui and Acerola are in shock that Gladion and Lillie are siblings. Furthermore, they confirm that their mother is Lusamine, president of Aether Foundation. Gladion explains that Lusamine wanted to make an Ultra Beast paradise. To achieve that, she used Nebby, the Cosmog, to create portals to summon them, and Type: Null to fight them. To prevent that, Gladion took off with Type: Null, but it only made Lusamine more determined to finish her plan, without thinking that Lusamine had another Cosmog. Lillie shows that Nebby changed its form, and shows she also took a flute with her. Gladion examines the flute, and asks of Lillie to come with him: they need to go to the altar. On Aether Paradise, however, Faba has his forces ready, for they are going to Vast Poni Canyon. Debuts Pokémon *Lycanroc (Professor Kukui's) (Midday Form) *Professor Kukui's Snorlax *Silvally (Gladion's) Item *Sun Flute Gallery Category:Sun & Moon volume 4 chapters